


[podfic] falcon and a dove

by croissantkatie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Community: podfic_bingo, F/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-11
Updated: 2012-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/croissantkatie/pseuds/croissantkatie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Merlin, which part of my dream about freedom and lightness and sailing through the air made you think what I really wanted was bondage?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] falcon and a dove

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [falcon and a dove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/345873) by [sophinisba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophinisba/pseuds/sophinisba). 
  * Inspired by [[podfic] falcon and a dove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/394465) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery). 



  


[download from mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?26rasruu3u7naz8)

[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/falcon-and-dove-0)

mp3 / 4:14 / 3.97MB


End file.
